


i'm soft for you

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cravings, Feelings, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, complete and utter nonsense, dick porn, like way too many, with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, that’s like an acceptable time for couples to start thinking about like, you know,” he waves his hands around frantically, like that’s supposed to mean anything to Harry, who just sits there with his head cocked and expression confused. He pulls his hands away to throw them up with a frustrated whine. “I want to have a baby with you okay.” </p><p>[or, the one where harry is too emotional for his own good, louis is in over his head, and i take cravings to a new level.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm soft for you

**Author's Note:**

> wow ! so ! this is the longest thing i've written ! amazing ! 
> 
> so basically i kicked a two month writing dry spell with this absolutely ridiculous mess. thank you so much to [aisling](http://irishlilt.tumblr.com) and [phoebe](http://oldasianman.tumblr.com) for the amazing betas, and ash for your lovely (for the most part) comments. and lots of love to my [jammy jams](http://jammydodgerlou.tumblr.com) for listening to me whine for the seven and a half straight hours of me writing this, and still looking it over for me afterward, couldn't have done it without ya babe :* . you can find me on tumblr now at [teacupchipmunk](http://bobaface.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> now without further ado, enjoy !

“Hey babe, can we talk?”

Harry looks up from where he’s been reading one of the books Niall had left last time he had been there. He’s been absorbing _A Game of Thrones_ with a wide eyed mix of intrigued and horrified. Putting the paperback down on the coffee table with shaking hands, he turns to face where Louis is too still in the doorway leading to their kitchen. He nods a bit too enthusiastically, not trusting his voice as he pats the couch next to him. 

The other boy shuffles over and sits gingerly on the stiff material of their old couch. They’ve had it since they moved in together in Harry’s second year of uni and even though they can afford a more comfortable piece of furniture by now, there’s too much emotional attachment to the tacky beige and white striped thing. His mind starts to drift back to the book, thinking of arya and sansa and- eyes blinking fast he tries to keep himself in check before he hears a soft cough. Oh right, Louis. 

“Yeah, love?” He has to clear his throat a few times to get the scratch out before he continues. “What did you want to talk about?”

Louis shifts in his seat, threading his fingers together and hooking them over one knee.

“So like, we’ve been married for about three years right?” He bites nervously at the inside of his cheek, only stopping when Harry taps his lower lip gently.

“Yeah, our anniversary is this weekend, I hope you’ve remembered,” he teases, still trying to blink back to reality. But Louis starts fidgeting more, nearly wiggling his way into his husband’s lap.

“Yeah i know uhm…” Louis pulls his hands apart to tug at the sleeves of his shirt. “We’ve also been together for like eight years total and well. And we’ve gotten approved for the loan for the house we’ve been looking at.”

Harry takes his hands, holding them tight to his lap while Louis continues to squirm and look anywhere but at the other boy.

“So, that’s like an acceptable time for couples to start thinking about, you know,” he waves his hands around frantically, like that’s supposed to mean anything to Harry, who just sits there with his head cocked and expression confused. Louis pulls his hands away to throw them up with a frustrated whine. “I want to have a baby with you, okay.”

His eyes widen like he’s shocked by what he just said, hands clamping over his mouth anxiously as he sits stock still in anticipation. He watches Harry’s posture stiffen, heart stopping before he sees the slow spread of a smirk, teeth blinding in the dim afternoon light. Harry’s eyelashes cast long spidery shadows down his cheeks as he laughs delightedly, pulling Louis in for a tight hug.

“Fuck, Louis, did you really think I’d say no? Have you missed all the hints I’ve been dropping, for the past like year?” Louis sputters in shock, mouth gaping in confusion as Harry laughs. “We have like three subscriptions to baby mags? The ones displayed on the coffee table? All those web pages I've left up on your computer with information about having a baby? The various baby names I've had you rate? The notes that i leave all around the house? You know the ones that-”

“Alright, alright i get it! You’ve wanted a baby and I’ve been oblivious, now can we please just try to get you knocked up on our anniversary because I’ve got something proper tender planned and I fully intend to reap all the benefits,” Louis lets out a long breath, slumping back into the couch as he deflates from the tremendous amount of stress he just went through. 

Harry just raises his eyebrow, expression and tone wry as he drawls a bone dry ‘how romantic’.

~***~

Harry licks the last of his white clam sauce off his fingers, moaning at the taste and trailing his foot up to press at Louis’ crotch, keeping eye contact as he sucks his cheeks in, eyes glinting hungrily. Louis tries to maintain a casual facade, nearly choking on his sip of wine when the other boy prods his toes against his balls through the thin pressed trousers clinging tightly to his thighs. He’s fairly sure their tablecloth is obstructing the view of any curious onlookers, but he’s a tad too preoccupied to be completely positive. Their waiter slips up to their table unnoticed, clearing his throat and making Louis jump almost clear out of his seat.

“Would either of you like anything for dessert?” he asks, politely maintaining the illusion that the two of them are just enjoying a casual dinner, completely free of sexual frustration and incessant teasing. Try telling that to Harry’s fucking fluttery eyed whimpers when he bit of the tip of his bread stick. Louis’ still not sure if he finds it sensual or terrifying.

“No I think we’ll just take the check, thanks,” Louis smiles benignly, gripping Harry’s ankle tight to prevent him from continuing his weirdly arousing attempt at a footjob. When the waiter- Louis never caught his name, between Harry hanging off his arm and trying to jack off Louis’ wine glass he’s had better things to focus on- leaves them to themselves, he lets his smile tread into more dangerous territory. He lounges back in his chair, chin tipped down to look at Harry over the glasses the other boy had shoved onto his face when he’d gone to put his contacts in earlier in the night.

“You’re so needy for it aren’t you darling? You’ve been pining for my cock all day, not even trying to hide it. Anyone could see how desperate you are, couldn’t they? How you’re positively gagging for it,” he dips his voice down low, letting it curve around Harry’s spine and rip minute shivers from him; his mouth hanging slack and eye’s nearly dropped shut. “Don’t worry sweetheart, when we get home I’ll fuck you so good you won’t even remember your own name.”

“Jesus christ, Lou,” Harry whines, digging the heel of his hand into his zipper before Louis’ foot bats it away with a gentle tut.

“No touching yet,” he grabs his wine glass, swirling it around before raising it in a quiet toast. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

Louis winks before bringing the glass to his red stained lips, taking a sip and trying to calm his own blood pressure.

***

Louis falls back onto their bed, half hanging off while Harry tugs at his pants, murmuring an insistent ‘off off off’ as he bites patterns into Louis’ ribs. Louis shuffles up the bed awkwardly, boxers still trapped around his ankles as he pulls harry to straddle him. He stretches his arm to the side table, keeping their mouths together as they bite and lick and moan into each other, spit starting to smear on their cheeks and chins, noses bumping. Louis’ arm flops around blindly before he manages to get a few pumps of lube onto his fingers, knocking over the container as he goes for Harry’s arse. He watches, panting as Harry rides his fingers, head thrown back and clutching hard at the headboard.

“Fuck Lou, c’mon more more, not enough,” Harry mumbles around the fingers he shoves in his own mouth, knee pressing hard into Louis’ waist. He reaches back with his free hand to yank out Louis’ fingers, losing his balance and falling hard on Louis’ chest. Louis grabs Harry’s hips with sticky fingers, flipping them over to hike Harry’s legs around his waist. He has to perform near acrobatic feats to reach their lube without getting off the bed, getting a few more pumps in his palm and carefully maneuvering his hand to get his cock wet and pushing into Harry. They both groan at the first press, Louis grabbing Harry’s hands to hold them up by his head. Harry watches him closely, little whimpers brushing Louis' face with each exhale, the light hair on Louis’ thighs tickling the smooth skin of his bum when he presses in hard enough. Harry feels his body thrumming with energy, thoughts going fuzzy as Louis fucks varying moans straight from his lungs. The older boy unclasps their hands, running his own down Harry’s arms to his sides as he adjusts their position, curving Harry back to the still-cool sheets to take a bit of the strain off where he’d been arching his spine.

“Fuck Harry, look so good for me,” Louis croaks out, Harry’s hands slipping on his slick back as he fucks him deep and hard. Harry’s whining brokenly when he unhooks one of his legs from Louis’ waist enough to tap at the side of his thigh with his foot.

“‘s too much, need to-” Harry cuts off, breathing hard as his chest heaves with effort. Louis slows to a stop to give him a moment, whispering gently into his collarbones and pressing sweet kisses to the curve of his throat, up over his jaw, and making his way over Harry's cheeks and eyelids. When Harry opens his eyes, smiling small and content, he leaves another gentle tap to the curve of Louis’ ass. Louis keeps his pace slow, easing Harry back into it as he works back to the rhythm they had before.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Louis presses his lips into the other boy’s shoulder, nipping lightly at the skin as his knee slips and his hips stutter. Harry nods, digging his nails into the other boy’s shoulder blades and tossing his head back, laughing into the open air even as its half broken by the grunting moans that get suffocated half way out of his throat.

“Feels so good, fuck you’ve no idea,” Harry hisses out, and after another bout of whimpers he rushes a quick ‘i’m close’ through clenched teeth. His eyes fly open when he feels Louis pull out, shuffling down the bed. “No no no, what’re you doing.”

He chokes on the spit collecting in the back of his throat when he feels Louis mouthing at the base of his cock, letting out a squeaking sob when the rough of his husband’s stubble scratches over the thin skin of his balls. He grabs the long hair at the other boy’s fringe, tugging it hard until Louis starts kissing his way up Harry's body, pausing to suck a bruise right next to his belly button, glasses bumping into his soft skin. When they’re close enough that their noses are brushing, Harry tries to lean up for a kiss only to make contact with a rough cheek. He pouts as Louis kisses his nose, lining back up and giving him a wicked grin.

“Gonna get you full up so good,” he says before going deep, punching a loud yelp out of Harry as he slides a bit up the bed, tightening his grip as Harry's thighs start to shake. When Harry comes he nearly blacks out, shaking so hard he feels like he’ll vibrate right off the bed. But louis is pressing him down into the mattress as he shoves in once more, groaning into Harry’s jawline even as he smooths a hand over where Harry’s heart is hopping, small breathless giggles bouncing his chest as they cool off and cuddle into each other.

“Can you just stay in me all night,” Harry slurs sleepily into his pillow, fingers resting in Louis’ hair where it’s now replaced his hand over Harry’s heart. Louis hums softly, tapping against the other boy’s hip to feel the soft puffs of skin stretched over his hipbones.

“I can’t do that, love. But I can promise that I’ll love you forever so, take it or leave it,” his words are cracked around the edges, barely splitting through the cool air. Harry smiles softly, whispering a quiet ‘I’ll take _you_ you dumb lump’, ending with a snore loud enough to startle Louis out of his light doze. He stays awake just long enough to pull out and flip them so he can spoon his favourite boy, before shutting his eyes with a sigh.

 

~***~

[0 months]

Harry bites the small stubs of his nails, cold bathroom tile making him anxious as he bounces on his heels. He scrubs his free hand through his hair, startling when the timer on his phone starts buzzing and hitting the cancel button. He grabs the stick off the counter, taking a deep breath before he opens his eyes and looks down.

***

“Lou…” Harry whispers into the quiet room, one hand clasped over his heart and the other white knuckling the door jamb. Louis looks up worriedly from his book, crossing the room to take Harry’s face gently in his hands.

“What’s wrong, love? Is everything alright?” His eyes track over Harry’s face, his heart jumping as the other boy’s eyes water before he notices the beaming smile spreading over his cheeks. He watches in awe as Harry’s face lights up, small giggles falling out of his lips and Louis’ wedding band pressing into the dimple that nearly splits the younger boy’s face in half. Harry lets his hand stray from his chest to catch Louis’ wrist, pressing a kiss to the thumb that comes to rub over his lower lip.

“Lou,” he whispers again, just as quiet. “I’m pregnant.”

~***~

[1 month]

Louis’ sprawled over their lumpy couch when he hears keys jingling, the door jumping open and banging on the wall, followed by a pleasant ‘fuck’. He looks up to see Harry lugging in several bags, making him hop up to go take them from him.

“What’s all this then?” He tries peeking into the bags, only to be flicked on the nose. He grimaces up at the other boy, trying to cross his occupied arms before giving up with a sigh.

“It's Christmas gifts, so no peeking. If you could put them at the bottom of the hall closet though that’d be great,” Harry smiles as he moves to take off his coat, swishing the air as he hangs it up, sending the distinct smell of smoke in Louis’ direction. The grin drops off his face as he puts the bags on the ground by the wall, leaving him unrestricted.

“what the fuck is that,” he grits out, jolting Harry out of where he’d been nattering on about his day. Harry frowns heavily, grabs the bags up himself and starts to the hall closet near their bedroom.

“What are you talking about, Lou?” He cracks his knuckles after he’s got the gifts away, turning toward the kitchen. Louis follows him, stopping in the doorway and watching him putter about, filling and turning on the kettle, collecting a variety of fruit and bringing it to the counter. He grabs a cutting board, knife, and a bowl and sets to work making a quick fruit salad. 

“Your clothes,” Louis clips out finally, Harry turning to give him a quizzical look before turning back to chopping his strawberries. 

“What about them?” He wonders, eyes still intent on what he’s doing. Louis huffs out an annoyed sigh, Harry turning all the way to face him this time.

“They smelled like smoke! That’s what, Harry,” Louis takes deep breaths, crossing his arms tight over his chest.

“Lou…” Harry ventures carefully, putting the knife behind him on the cutting board and holding up his hands placating. “I quit years ago, you know that. I was out with Zayn today, he smoked in the car on the way to his house before I dropped him off.”

Louis deflates a little, straightening up and trying to stand his ground.

“You shouldn’t be near smoke at all Harry, for god’s sake you’re fucking pregnant!” He yells, tossing his hands up before pulling them back tight to tuck under his arms.

“Lou, it’s not a big deal, it was just this once, I'm sure it won't happen again. Zayn was just really stressed about-”

“I don't care what Zayn's stressed about, you shouldn't be around smoke!” He steps back as Harry tries to take a step forward, feeling a small stab of guilt as the other boy’s face falls, but he stays where he is.

“I know you're worried, but I think you're overreacting a bit,” he’s pressing back into the counter with his arms around his waist, hunching in on himself as he just barely maintains eye contact.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis tosses his hands up again. “Do you even hear yourself? Harry you know that even a little bit of smoke can be dangerous. And I don't want to chance you starting up again.”

Harry looks up at him with fire in his eyes, teeth bared even as he hunches into himself further.

“So what, do you not bloodly trust me? You think I'd chance harming our baby for a few smokes? Do you really think that little of me?” He’s nearly shouting by the end, shaking lightly, tears gathering in his eyes as he turns around to grab a banana from his pile of fruit. Louis frowns and deflates the rest of the way, taking a careful step forward.

“Harry…” he keeps his tone gentle, making his way over to the younger boy.

“What the fuck do you want, Louis?” He pushes out shakily, ripping the peel off the banana and putting it on the cutting board. He goes to reach for the knife before the smell hits him and he’s leaning over to retch in the sink. Louis rushes over to him, petting his hair back from his forehead and murmuring to him soothingly until he’s left panting for breath and quivering like a leaf.

“C’mon sweetheart, lets get you to bed,” he soothes, getting an arm around the other boy’s waist and leading him to their room.

“Might need to puke again,” Harry mumbles forlornly into the crook of Louis’ neck. When he’s settled under the cool covers he sighs happily, nuzzling into Louis’ pillow and resting his eyes.

“I’ll get you a bin, babe. Just rest, alright? We can finish talking when you wake up,” he presses a kiss to the other boy’s forehead before getting up to grab the trash from the corner of their room over and pull it over to the bed, turning off the light on his way out.

“Don’t want you to be mad at me,” he hears the quiet mumble, followed by gentle snores and he sighs, feeling his heart twinge at the regret in the other boy’s tone as he shuts the door behind him. He doesn’t think he could be truly mad at Harry if he tried.

~***~

[3 months]

“No, Jack, let go,” Harry sniffles, pulling three more tissues out of the box and letting out a dejected whimper when he finds it empty. Louis sighs from his place at the other end of the couch, digging his thumbs into the arches of Harry’s feet and smiling fondly when he hears a happy grunt.

“Don’t you mean ‘Rose’? And don’t you mean ‘don’t let go’?” Louis moves up to press into puffy swollen ankles, rubbing a bit up Harry's calves and down onto his heels. Harry wiggles into the couch happily, huffing and stuffing his face with another handful of popcorn doused in gravy, licking his fingers clean.

“No, I’m talking to the Jack at the beginning of the film. You know, when he’s saving her from falling off the boat?” He looks back down at his bowl before scrunching his nose and holding it out to Louis. “Hey babe, can you put some chili sauce on here? Ooh and maybe some whipped cream too?”

Louis grimaces but takes the bowl, heading into the kitchen.

“Wait, babe!” When louis turns around Harry puts on the most innocent face he can, pouting his lip out in his best puppy face. “Can you actually bring the whole can of whipped cream? And a bowl of that vanilla ice cream? With pickled jalapeno on top?”

Louis sighs so hard he can nearly feel his soul leaving his body.

“We don’t have any pickled jalapeno,” he says, already grabbing his keys as he watches the other boy’s eyes widening further. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Louis thinks that if he sighs anymore he’ll permanently injure a lung. It’d be completely worth it.

***

When Louis gets back he finds his husband flat on his back, taking up the whole couch, lawn mower snores providing a background track for the loop of _My Heart Will Go On_ that the dvd menu is playing. Harry’s mouth is hanging open and his chest is rising in time to the beating of Louis’ steady heart. He groans and smacks himself across the face, thanking whatever deity is up there that no one but him will ever have to hear the absolute mush that his brain comes up with when it comes to this ridiculous boy.

~***~

[4 months]

“Mate… that is absolutely revolting,” Niall wrinkles his nose from where he’s stopped chopping the scallions, free hand resting on his hip. Louis pulls the bacon out of the pan, putting it to the side before pouring forty-five grams of the fat into a bowl, dumping the rest.

“You didn’t even have to watch him eat it,” Louis grumbles as he pours the fat back into the pan, dumping in the onions and the salt and popping the cover on. “I mean what even made him think that putting grapefruit and brown sauce together in some hot oats was a good idea? And what’s even further beyond me is why he then insisted we add crushed jammy dodgers and the leftover pickled jalapeno juice to it.”

“How did he even keep it down fucking hell,” Niall finishes with the scallions and adds them to a bowl before starting on slicing the garlic cloves. Louis sighs- the past few months have felt like an endless, fond sigh- and uncovers the pan to stir the contents.

“He didn’t. Lost it all over the living room floor. I had to take him to bed and go back to clean it up before it set. Had to actually shampoo the carpet. Twice,” he stirs again, staring dreamily off into the distance, imagine a life without pickled jalapeno juice and tainted grapefruits. It contains a far more pouty Harry, but a far cleaner outcome. He bangs his head on the cabinet when he realises he wouldn’t have changed a thing.

***

“...and then I flushed his phone down the toilet and told him to get out,” Zayn finishes, looking ridiculously proud of himself. And ridiculously like a psychopath. It’s fairly, well… ridiculous. Or batshit insane. The heat from being in the kitchen all day might be getting to Louis’ head a little. 

“But like, what did you do with his bearded dragon?” Harry asks, sipping at his cup of tea, generously made by Louis who indulged his craving to have a ratio of more chili sauce than tea. He’s really lucky Louis loves him, especially since all the spicy food is definitely not doing their bathroom any favours. 

“Took a selfie with him and posted it on my instagram. Was gonna give him back but I decided to keep him in the end, he’s ridiculously adorable,” Zayn smiles wistfully to himself, and Louis decides that if he hears the word ‘ridiculously’ again he’s going to grow like the incredible hulk and smash a bench or something. When he looks up from serving himself a nice hefty slice of garlic bread, he sees the whole table looking at him. Shit, did he say that out loud?

“Yeah, you did,” Greg says cautiously from the other end of the table. God dammit. He’s gotta be more careful of that.

“Still talking out loud babe,” Harry garbles around a mouthful of the scallion, onion, and garlic pasta. Louis eyes the sauce suspiciously, thinking the tint is a bit more red than the rest of the servings. Harry follows his gaze and flushes, muttering something about ‘chili sauce’ and ‘talk to me about cravings when you get pregnant you sperm filled tosser’. Louis decides to ignore him and get rid of the chili sauce the next time Harry’s taking a nap.

“No you bloody well won’t,” Harry huffs, crossing his arm and looking near tears. Louis’ going to brain himself on the nearest hard surface.

“Of course not babe, I’d never do that,” he coos consolingly, petting at the younger boy’s curls and exhaling in relief when he purrs in content.

“So what’s this news you’ve both been going on about,” Richard pipes up from his spot next to Greg, both of them still glaring at each other as they fight for the last slice of garlic bread. Louis would tell them there’s more in the kitchen but he’s too amused by their little war.

Harry perks up at the question, grabbing Louis’ hand while the other unconsciously moves to rest on his belly. He hears Leigh gasp, just as Greg tosses Richard’s glasses across the room, diving in for the bread and shoving as much of it in his mouth as he can. Just as louis’ about to intervene to keep Richard from murdering Greg, Leigh-Anne’s excited yelp of ‘you’re pregnant?!’ has the whole table going silent and turning to them.

“We also got the move in date for our new house? It’s in april,” Louis chirps weakly before, well basically. All hell breaks loose.

~***~

[5 months]

Harry’s standing in front of the full body mirror in the bathroom of the new house he and Louis finally moved into the previous month. Louis wouldn’t let Harry do anything during the moving process, and wouldn’t even let him in the house when they were painting, so he’s had a pretty sedate past few months. Especially since he’s officially had to switch to working at home, and cutting down his load and hours. It significantly cut his pay, but Louis’ making more than enough to support them both as well as a whole truck load of kids, so he’s not too worried. The lack of busy work though, has left him with nothing to distract him. Mainly from him currently being upset over the fact that he’s already five months along and he’s still barely showing. If he turns at the right angle he can almost see a barely there shadow, but full on or when he’s got clothes on, there’s still no discernible sign that he’s carrying their baby.

He can feel tears welling up in his eyes and he just wants to stop fucking crying all the damn time. Wiping away the wetness hastily he turns back to the side, squinting until it almost looks like there could be the smallest bump. He catches sight of Louis watching him in the mirror and crosses his arms over his naked chest, pouting his lip out dejectedly.

“Aww, babycakes, what’s wrong?” Louis whimpers in a poor attempt at a baby voice, coming up to wrap his hands around Harry’s waist while the other boy scoffs.

“That was absolutely terrible. And look!” He pouts even harder, deep dent between his eyebrows threatening to take up permanent residence. 

“I don’t see anything, babe,” Louis states, but as soon as it’s out he can tell it was definitely the wrong thing to say. Harry starts crying again, shrinking back into louis and curling his hands protectively over his tummy.

“Exactly!” he sobs, pushing his wet nose into Louis’ shirt, causing him to shiver at the cold sensation. “I’ve got to be doing something wrong if he’s not showing yet! What if I’m not feeding him right? What if i fucked something up and i’ve hurt our baby?”

Louis tries to calm him down while he blubbers into louis’ shirt, soaking it through and turning it translucent. That only makes harry cry more, now horny from sheer proximity to Louis, but guilty about feeling like that at a time like this and. Louis’ in over his head. He pulls Harry into their bedroom, laying them down and curling Harry into his chest while he reaches for the phone, calling Harry’s obstetrician. With their combined efforts they manage to convince Harry he’s not doing anything wrong, and that they’ll prove it at his next appointment. When they hang up Harry cuddles closer into Louis, nosing at his pulse and breathing deep.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so ridiculous recently,” Harry mumbles tiredly, hands fisted in Louis’ soiled shirt. 

“Hey, no, you’ve not been ridiculous,” he pets at Harry’s hair, reveling in the feeling of his boy sinking into his warmth. “You’ve been my same old lovely boy, just a little more teary eyed and gassy.”

Harry giggles sleepily at him, pressing a kiss to where his lips are resting and blinking heavily, eyelashes brushing against Louis’ skin and making him shiver again.

“Go ahead to sleep, love, I’ll be here when you wake up,” he whispers gently to the crown of the other boy’s head.

“You promise?” Harry mumbles back, already half asleep, completely pliant and happy.

“Always,” Louis promises before drifting off himself.

~***~

[6 months]

Louis walks into the bathroom to find Harry in front of the mirror crying. He almost wishes he could say it wasn’t a regular occurrence at this point. Almost.

“You alright, sweetheart?” He groans out, voice still scratchy with sleep. He itches his bare stomach, coming up behind his husband and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’m getting fat!” Harry bursts out, almost yelling before burying his face in his hands. Louis blinks. Then blinks again. What.

“What?” He manages eloquently, feeling quite proud of himself for mustering a response at arse o’clock in the morning.

“Look at my stomach! I’m getting fat! And my face is puffy and my ankles are swollen and I have less control over my libido than a hormone filled teenager!” His shouts are muffled by the hands still over his face.

“To be fair, that’s kind of what happens when you’re pregnant. Especially the hormones part,” apparently Louis is still too tired for his survival instincts to be in tact, as proven by Harry rounding on him to point a very terrifying finger right in front of Louis' nose, making him go cross eyed.

“Don’t you dare try and go off on me about the ‘normalities of pregnancy’! I hear enough of it from my doctor and fucking Richard who’s been reading those fucking magazines I never fucking thought to get rid of, and god _fucking_ dammit if I hear _one more_ thing about how I’m ‘supposed to be feeling this way’ I will rip your fucking head off. And i don’t just mean the one sitting on your fucking shoulders,” Harry turns back to the mirror while Louis just stands there wide eyed and so scared he’s not entirely sure he didn’t piss himself in fear. 

“So does that mean I can’t blow you before we have to spend the afternoon at your baby shower?” Louis didn’t mean to say that. He doesn’t want to lose his dick. He’s in real fucking danger of losing his life and he’s worried about the floppy thing between his legs. At least he has his priorities straight. 

Surprisingly though Harry turns around and beams at him.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he runs off into the bedroom, flopping on the bed and getting himself comfortable.

Louis thinks he’s going to get whiplash.

***

Louis looks around the deserted room, boxes and bags and gifts littered everywhere and tables still stacked with dirty plates and used napkins, and forgotten ‘baby shower bingo’ boards that Harry had insisted on. Richard, Greg, and Niall come up behind him, Niall pushing him gently toward the exit.

“Go intercept your boy on his way back from the bathroom and get him to bed. We’ll take care of this for you, yeah?” He nudges him again when louis shows no sign of moving, and Louis pulls him into a hard hug. Moving onto Richard and then Greg, he thanks them profusely before turning around and heading for the exit before they change their minds.

He’s had a few glasses of wine, so he resolves to pick up their car the next day and just take a cab home.

***

Harry’s on him as soon as they fall into the back of the cab, kissing over his collarbones and biting his lips, panting into the soft skin behind his ear.

“Lou, fuck, I want you in me so bad,” Harry whines into the crook of Louis’ throat, nuzzling into him and running his hands over the older boy’s thighs. Louis tightens one hand in Harry’s hair while the other presses into his lower back, keeping him as close as he can as he urges the cabbie to drive faster.

***

“God i just-” Harry sniffles pathetically, letting out a small choked sob. “I just love you so much.”

“Harry…” Louis’ face is scrunched up, arms braced by Harry’s head and shoulders starting to sag.

“Like like like, when you y’know, when you do that whole ‘existing’ thing,” his hands are still holding his thighs up and apart, bracketing the swell of his belly while his hips wiggle. Louis sighs and sits back on his heels.

“Harry, please,” he tries to keep his voice soothing to avoid sending the other boy into another downward spiral. Harry seems to notice the sudden distance between them and makes a short little whimpering sound in the back of his throat.

“Why are you so far away? Why aren’t you fucking me right now?” Harry’s eyes are wide and glassy, tear tracks still lining his cheeks. Louis sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Harry, i’m soft now,” he murmurs, hoping it’ll get lost in the mindless blabber Harry’s still spewing as his hips continue to wiggle. The younger boy stills and goes completely silent. Louis starts worrying his lip until he tastes blood, barely even registering it as he flexes his toes under his bum.

“My cock is no longer erect,” he garbles, looking to the ceiling and tapping his fingers lightly against his own thigh. Harry squeaks out another questioning little sound and Louis’ face pinches up, eyes clenching shut. “My penis is too squishy to put inside of you.”

Harry’s nose scrunches and his hips squirm back into the body-warm sheets.

“Did you really just use the word ‘squishy’ to describe your dick? You may as well have called it a ‘love stick’ while you were at it. Or a ‘throbbing meat thermometer’ or like-” Harry grumbles against the sudden hand at his mouth, huffing and rolling his eyes. Louis rubs at his temple with his free hand before dropping it to rest on the other boy’s tummy, rubbing soothing circles. Harry drops his legs then, letting both hands come to cradle Louis’ and smiling happily. 

“Bottom line is I’m not hard anymore,” Louis blurts, leaning down to rest his head near where he can see a little baby foot pushing at flushed skin.

“And there goes our little moment,” Harry sighs, blinking up at the ceiling as he feels wetness working its way back to his tear ducts. “Wait, does that mean you’re not attracted to me anymore? See, I knew this would happen!”

Louis’ eyes feel so wide he’s worried they’re going to pop right out of his skull. He flutters his hands nervously around, before settling them right back on the bump of his forming baby. _Their_ forming baby.

“No, no babe, you know that’s not true! You make me so hard, all the time, I promise,” he coos, watching Harry’s face scrunch up so hard it looks painful.

“You mean it?” He whimpers, lower lip wobbling even harder as he widens his eyes innocently. Louis pats at his curls with a fond smile.

“Of course darling,” he holds in his sigh of relief, hoping, praying that-

“God I just love you and our baby so much, I can’t even like, I feel like I can’t even breathe with it.”

Louis lets out a gust of air woefully, looking up worriedly as Harry starts wailing, hands coming up to cover his face as his cock twitches. Louis wonders if all this is some weird elaborate sex thing. When he tries to say as much out loud, all he gets is a swift kick to the throat, and the love of his life yelling at him to go pick up wagon wheels, chili sauce, and whipped cream. He almost questions it, but then he sees Harry cooing at his belly, tear tracks drying, and decides that the best course of action is to run the fuck away. But. It’s all in the name of love.

And pregnancy hormones, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to add an aditional thank you to phoebs for the 'squishy' line. i bow down to you.
> 
> also to whoever came up with the whole 'harry i'm soft now' thing; this fic wouldn't exist without you so god bless.
> 
> and lastly i would like to formally apologise for this whole things i'm sorr y.


End file.
